Collision Theory
by Celestial Delinquent
Summary: Everyone has something to fear...even the Wraith, but that won't stop them from wreaking havoc on Atlantis and their newfound allies. -Pre Season 4 cast-
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note**: This is the first 'fanfiction' I've ever written. I decided to take a stab at the Stargate: Atlantis universe when I was hit with an idea that I wanted to put to paper. It makes no formal relation to the events of the show. The story is mostly from John Sheppard's point of view, though it briefly transfers to other people's perspectives. Anyway, thank you for reading and I'd love to hear your comments.

**Disclaimer**: Obviously I do not own any of the characters from Stargate: Atlantis, but the idea and the introduced characters are of my own making.

**Collision Theory**: A theory that assumes that, in order for reaction to occur, reactant molecules must collide with an energy greater than some minimum value and with proper orientation.

**Stargate: Atlantis- Collision Theory **

Chapter 1

_"The enemy of my enemy is my friend." –Arabian Proverb_

As the gate opened Lt. Colonel Sheppard stood, hands clasped on his gun. He still couldn't believe he was standing here with a Wraith queen and a group of her guards. He had to fight every instinct to keep from blasting them to hell, which is where they all belonged.

This strange turn of events all started two days ago, a hive ship had contacted Atlantis with the help of Michael, the only Wraith to ever learn the existence of the forgotten city. It was an unfortunate fact, which in that moment gave the Wraith the upper hand. One word from the queen and hive ships across the galaxy would catch word of Atlantis. Within days an army of Wraith ships would descend upon them and even with the drones a full attack would leave the city in ruins. Given the dire situation Doctor Elizabeth Weir agreed to aid the Wraith queen, in order to keep Atlantis a secret. Her agreement was only meant as a play to buy time.

Now Colonel Sheppard stood with the Wraith queen in an attempt to help her hive gain something of value from an opposing hive colony. The part of the Atlantis team had already been completed. The Wraith needed to use the Atlantis gate and now he was here, on some unknown planet, to make sure the Wraith kept their word.

They were surrounded by dense forest with little of the orange tinted light trickling through from the two suns overhead. The ground was slightly damp, remnants of a recent rain. Encapsulating it all was the overwhelming sound of silence. It made the serene backdrop appear sinister; creating a place they shouldn't willing venture into. Colonel Sheppard was growing impatient.

"So what are we waiting for?" Colonel Sheppard questioned as he looked to Teyla.

She shrugged and looked towards the gate, "Perhaps they are waiting for others to join us. I can see no other reason for us to remain at the gate, though I am alarmed that they failed to mention this fact at our last meeting. It is only more apparent that we cannot trust them. However with the sensitive nature of this mission I must commend you for ordering Ronon to stay behind. He would have made this strained relationship even more difficult."

He nodded. Strangely he didn't feel the need to respond he was too busy focusing on the fact that the gate had been activated and something was emerging.

"Great, more company," he mumbled, "Hopefully they're more sociable..." With that he glanced to the Wraith queen adding a forced smile.

Eyes trained on the gate four men stepped through. Colonel Sheppard felt a tinge of relief. At least they were human. They each stood above six feet high, which made them look unnatural with their lean frames. He shook his head when he noted their attire, thin fabric. Great, more people to protect. Then suddenly a knee high boot emerged from the portal, which was connected to a woman. Dark hair, pale skin, and piercing green eyes, even if these people weren't sociable, at least one of them was attractive. Her face read cold as her eyes traced towards the Wraith queen. As the small group came forward it was obvious the woman was in charge.

"This is interesting..." he whispered to Teyla, who had noticed the apparent unease on the Wraith faces as well.

"Yes...I believe we may be gaining the upper hand, Colonel," she replied and quickly fell silent as a conversation with the new arrivals began.

"Commander Delacroix," the Wraith queen hissed, no longer masking her panic, "We believed lower command units would respond to this mission."

"I'm sure you did," the Commander exclaimed before turning her attentions towards a pathway, which snaked into the forest.

"Striking fear in the Wraith, changing the agreement without telling the Wraith...I like these people already," he said with a stifled grin, although he didn't understand what they had to be afraid of...they looked too pretty to be mean. He hoped he would be proven wrong.

"I didn't know you were in the habit of playing with your food?" the woman suddenly added as she glanced in Colonel Sheppard's direction.

Their eyes met for a moment and he felt uneasy. In that simple glance he knew he had been assessed and passed over. Apparently he wasn't seen as a threat. A mistake on her part, but he'd let it slide.

"Let us finish this quickly," she stated to the Wraith queen, who raised no protest.

With that she took lead, following a path through the dense foliage. Her officers immediately fell in behind her. Colonel Sheppard drew his weapon and headed forward with the rest of the group.

"You won't need that," a Wraith guard hissed as he walked beside him.

"Yeah...well I'd like it just the same," he responded with a smirk.


	2. Chapter 2

**Stargate: Atlantis- Collision Theory**

Chapter 2

_"In war, numbers alone confer no advantage." –Sun Tzu: __The Art of War_

The forest seemed to grow denser the further they walked. The suns barely made an impact through the shadows cast by the multitude of trees overhead. The air smelled strong of rotting vegetation, which clung to the dampened soil. Patches of moss littered the ground, climbing across rocks and fallen trees. This was probably the worst environment to clash with a Wraith colony. This was unfamiliar soil and that only meant they'd have the upper hand. That thought made Colonel Sheppard uneasy. Glancing to the human group ahead he just hoped they knew what they were getting into.

The whole while they walked through the forest Colonel Sheppard was trying to assess the newly added party members. He still didn't understand what had the Wraith so afraid. As far as he could tell they carried no weapons. He half expected them to start dancing through the woods. He wasn't so sure about that upper hand anymore. As his eyes continued to trace over them he noted one thing that seemed out of place. On each of their wrists a strange metal ring was set into their skin. For a fleeting moment he wished Rodney was with them so he could ask his opinion on the objects, but that thought passed quickly enough. He was enjoying the silence of the non-panicking group.

"What do you suppose those strange objects encircling their wrists are?" Colonel Sheppard suddenly asked and Teyla passed him a quick glance.

"I am uncertain," she replied, "Perhaps it is some form of adornment."

"Right..." Colonel Sheppard stated with a raised brow, "I've met tons of people who enjoy having metal grafted to their skin...although I guess if people get pierced just about everywhere this would be the next logical step."

"I'm afraid I do not understand your reference, Colonel Sheppard."

"Eh...forget it. We'll just go with the creepy bracelet idea for now."

Further and further the group proceeded into the forest. Suddenly the woman in lead came to a halt, forcing the party to a stand still. One of the men who had emerged from the gate slowly walked beside her and with a nod leaped up a nearby tree. As he scurried up the towering trunk he disappeared into the foliage covered branches. Colonel Sheppard starred up with a raised brow, now that he hadn't been expecting.

After a few minutes passed something fell with a loud thud from the treetops. Taken off guard Colonel Sheppard aimed his weapon, only to see a Wraith clawing at the ground to get away. Not far behind the soldier emerged from the leafy canopy. Dropping from above he easily landed with both feet planted firmly on the ground, where he now blocked the Wraith's retreat.

From the front of the group Commander Delacroix slowly walked towards the fallen Wraith. Towering over his pained form she blinked, overtly slow.

"Is your queen waiting for us?" she asked without glancing down at him.

The creature didn't respond with words, instead a furious hiss escaped his lips.

"I will not ask again..."

Still not meriting a response she reached down clasping at his head. The Wraith had little time to react to the quick movement because with a frightening ease she twisted his head. A loud crack emanated from his neck as it slid awkwardly to one side. As her hands pulled away the Wraith fell to the ground, limp.

"She is in the hive," the Commander said as she turned and began to lead the group into the forest once again.

It was somewhat chilling how calm she remained after killing someone...scratch that...something. It was a Wraith, but that didn't make it any less jarring to kill with that kind of proximity.

Continuing forward it didn't seem long before they reached a clearing in the forest. Light was trickling in from in front of them. It was startlingly bright in comparison to the surrounding darkness cast by the looming trees. They headed towards it and as the clearing became more visible Colonel Sheppard was suddenly aware of what they were heading towards. A mass of Wraith waited for them, guarding what appeared to be the opening to a Wraith colony.

"Great...more people wanting to kill me," he said with a scowl.

"I believe...at the moment, Colonel, those are the only people that want to kill you," Teyla piped in from beside him.

"Is that supposed to make me feel better? Because it really didn't..."

Gradually the group came to a halt before they emerged from the clearing.

"Are you going to hold up your end of this deal and get us into the hive?" the Wraith queen hissed from amid the group.

"I don't know...are you still going to give us what we came here for?" the Commander said without looking at the female Wraith.

"Of course...I would not go back on this deal," she replied with narrow eyes.

"I hope for your sake your answer is sincere," the Commander quickly said as she passed the Queen a sharp glance before walking towards the clearing.

Standing at the edge of the meadow Commander Delacroix looked out at the mass of Wraith. This was what Colonel Sheppard had been waiting for. He watched, unwavering, to see what they would do next. The woman stood calmly. Five against an army and they stood like they greeted an afternoon walk. Colonel Sheppard smiled to himself, still half expecting them to distract the enemy with song and dance.

"Proceed as planned," she stated in a direct tone, "Two to the right and two to the left. I'll drive through the center and keep that gate from closing."

The group suddenly dispersed and the Commander now stood alone. Taking a few steps back she took in a deep breath. Rocking on her heel her movement abruptly shifted forward. As she moved the metal around her wrists began to grow, seeping up over her arms. Inch by inch the metal seemed to spread across her, coating her in a metallic suit. The fluid metal stretched from her fingers, elongating them into sharpened points. Spikes began to bubble up across her back and arms. A high pitch screech emanated from her direction as her neck craned sideways. The profile of her face was now altered by sharpened teeth which were snarled as the sound continued to cry from her throat. Red markings suddenly began to streak the newly created armor. Glancing over Colonel Sheppard was not surprised to see the rest of her people had transformed as well. However, their armor remained unadorned by the same red markings.

"That's...interesting," he mumbled to himself as he watched the Commander and her troops hurl themselves into the hoard of Wraith.

"Adornment they most certainly are not," Teyla whispered having heard his remark.

"Yeah...if that's what the creepy bracelets do I might have to look into getting me one."

"That's assuming the device would be compatible..."

"I was only half serious..."

"I know," she said as she glanced in his direction, "It is the remaining serious part that has me worried."

Without a response Colonel Sheppard turned his head back towards the fighting. In the single moment he had looked away a few Wraith had already fallen. The soldiers used their elongated fingers and vicious body armor to tear into the Wraith that attacked them. Even as the Wraith onslaught never surged forward he still kept his gun trained on them. The last thing he wanted was a lone Wraith attacking them.

A screeching suddenly echoed from a Wraith as it fell to the ground. Slowly a loud creak sounded as the gate began to close. Much like a drawbridge it began to pull up from the ground to plug the way into their hive. Commander Delacroix immediately took note and lunged further into the Wraith, pushing towards the closing passage. Killing the Wraith who impeded her path she finally arrived at the drawbridge. Reaching out she dug her clawed fingers into the surface. They sliced through so easily. Then without a pause she started to climb the gate, reaching the top she disappeared behind the almost closed door. Some worry crossed Colonel Sheppard's face. There was no telling what waited on the other side.

The Wraith left behind had started back towards the gate. So many had fallen and they were apparently trying to retreat...too bad they'd closed their only way out.

"That's not something you see everyday," he whispered to himself.

It was a sight he wished he could see more often.

Suddenly the sound of sparks filled the air and the drawbridge slammed back down towards the ground, crashing on to a few Wraith who had taken arms under it trajectory. On the other side a small pile of Wraith had accumulated and the Commander now stood guarding the threshold. A handful of Wraith surged forward, making an attempt to flee inside. One by one they were struck down, falling with a heavy thud. In a matter of minutes the Wraith army had been over run by a handful of these soldiers. Colonel Sheppard was beginning to understand the Wraiths fear. It wasn't so misplaced after all.

At a standstill neither side moved. They all locked eyes and it seemed for a moment the battle was fought mentally, both sides trying to intimidate the other. Finally, after an equally small period of time, the Wraith began to lay down their weapons. It was odd to see them accept defeat.

Slowly the Commander began to walk amongst them. Nearby a Wraith suddenly stood training a weapon on her at point blank.


	3. Chapter 3

**Stargate: Atlantis- Collision Theory **

Chapter 3

_"It's discouraging to think how many people are shocked by honesty and how few by deceit." –Noel Coward _

"Behind you," Colonel Sheppard automatically yelled.

It was too late though as the Wraith fired. The blast hit the Commander on the side of the face, ripping into the metal armor. The force of the blast spun her so she faced the Wraith colony. Colonel Sheppard cringed. Well, this wasn't going as well as we'd all assumed, he thought as the Commander's body swayed slightly. The motioned began to tip her, but suddenly her foot moved and she steadied herself. Slowly turning around she cracked her neck. There were bits of blood and metal around her cheek revealing the gapping hole where the side of her teeth had been exposed. Gradually the metal began to build up across the wound, encapsulating it back into the armor's shell. For a moment she stood very still before her eyes turned in their direction. Walking forward the armor began to seep back into the bracelets. The side of her face was completely healed.

"Shall we," she said as if the blast to the face was a normal occurrence.

"Now I think I've moved from half to fully serious," Colonel Sheppard stated as he took a step forward with the now moving Wraith party, "I want some bangles..."

"What?" Teyla asked as she glanced his direction, "I do not understand...do you mean to say you want the bracelets? Because that would only confirm my initial fear about the half serious part...since it's apparently taken over."

"Never mind, it was just a joke," he replied with a shrug, "Apparently a really bad joke."

As they pressed on through the mass of surrendered Wraith, Colonel Sheppard kept a steady hand on his weapon. Coming so close to them made him uneasy, after all, they only really had to reach out and touch you. Eyes trained on his enemy he was ready to shoot the second one of them flinched, which made him realize they were remaining frighteningly still. Let's get this over with quickly, he thought to himself as they passed through the entrance to the hive colony. Two members of the Commander's group stayed behind to guard the passage.

XXX

"Any word from the team?" Doctor Weir asked as she came into the control room.

"Not yet," one of the control room personnel replied as she came up beside him.

Crossing her arms she tried to make it seem like she wasn't pacing, but it probably came off the same.

"I don't like this," she finally said as she came to a stop, "Dealing with the Wraith was a bad idea."

"It's not like you really had a choice," Rodney McKay piped in, having entered the room with her, "Besides it's only been a few hours. I mean they're trying to penetrate a Wraith colony, which I guess should be easy because they are Wraith, but that could be completely beside the point since they obviously called on our help to get into the colony. Though we technically only needed to provide use of our stargate..."

"Rodney...maybe you should just keep the inner workings of your mind to yourself..." Doctor Weir quickly interrupted with a smile, "What's done is done and now we just need to get through it."

"Right..." Rodney said with a nod, "But you know when I get nervous I just tend to go on because it offers a sort of release..."

"I want to be informed the minute they contact us," she said, now paying little attention to Rodney's ramblings in the background.

"Trust me when they contact us, you'll be the first to know," he replied with a smile.

Doctor Weir left the control room, unsure what to do with herself. She didn't enjoy feeling like there was nothing she could do, but at the moment her only option was to wait.

XXX

The colony looked the same; everywhere they walked...the same. Colonel Sheppard was strangely glad not to be leading the team because he'd more than likely have them lost by now. He wasn't surprised to find that most of the passages were empty. The majority of the Wraith had probably converged outside to help defend the hive.

As they continued to push further into the maze Colonel Sheppard passed glances into some of the adjoining chambers. Briefly peering in one he was disturbed to see a holding area where a handful of prisoners were being stored for food. His eyes met with one of the men who peered out from the strange webbing that encapsulated him. For a moment hope crossed his face, as if he concluded this party was somehow here to rescue him. It took everything Colonel Sheppard had to continue moving forward. He wanted to help them, but he knew given the situation to fixate on it would be futile. They were lost.

Rounding a bend the hall suddenly opened up into a larger chamber. A throne stood against the back wall and on it sat a second Wraith queen. The scene sent a chill up his spine as he looked around. It was all too familiar.

"What is the meaning of this attack?" the queen angrily stood from her throne, obviously addressing the imposing queen.

"Do not pretend to be ignorant of your crimes against my hive," she answered, pointing a sharpened nail in her direction, "I am merely repaying the favor. My colony will be more powerful than yours because of it."

Colonel Sheppard stood, hands steadied on his gun, and a cocked brow. Right...we came all this way because she hurt your feelings and now we're going to play Wraith tug-o-war, he thought as he shook his head. This mission was just full of surprises.

"So you bring the Lorne down on your own kind," the queen replied as her eyes darted to the human soldiers that had joined in the attack, "We could have settled this ourselves..."

Lorne, slowly Colonel Sheppard looked at the bracelet soldiers near him, was that what they were called? In his travels through the gate he'd never heard of such a people. He was slightly curious as to why, especially considering their ability to defend against the Wraith.

"Yes, and the moment I set foot in this place you would have killed me," she replied with a scowl.

"Yes...but we still would have settled this ourselves," the queen stated again.

"That is unacceptable," she responded.

Commander Delacroix had, during the argument, managed to move closer to the queen of this colony. By her side the bracelet on her hand began to melt down over her fingers. The metal formed into a single blade which combined with her hand. With a sudden swing of her arm the sharpened edge sliced across the Wraith queen's neck. The motion was so fluid the Commander's arm now rested by her side again, the metallic liquid flowing back into her wristband.

The Wraith queen suddenly fell still her eyes were wide with some degree of shock. Slowly the two pieces began to separate. The body hit the floor with a loud thud, gravity forcing it to its resting place where the queen once stood. The head fell with it, but as it smacked the ground it rolled across the floor finally stopping when it hit a nearby wall.

"Shall we proceed more quickly?" the Commander questioned as she stood with a faint smile, though given her tone she did not demand a response, "I have no interest in power plays."

The Wraith queen held back the obvious anger on her face as her eyes fixated on Commander Delacroix. She was apparently displeased that the bickering had been cut off so abruptly.

Satisfied with the lack of an answer the Commander disappeared for a moment behind the throne. Slicing into a panel behind the seat a strange glow filled the room. Tinting the room for a few moments the light was suddenly cut off as the Commander emerged with an oddly shaped crystal clutched in her hands.

"Ever seen one of those before," Colonel Sheppard suddenly asked, unsure what to make of it.

"No...I cannot say that I have," Teyla responded quickly, "Though I believe it is probably something of great importance considering these people were willing to aid the Wraith to attain it."

Colonel Sheppard nodded his head, but he was still annoyed by the fact that something 'unknown' was falling into someone else's hands. For all he knew it could be something extremely powerful, but he shrugged it off. It could also be a diamond, he thought with a laugh, but what do I know...

"You have taken over a second hive and we have received the Ethos crystal...our transaction is now complete," the Commander said as she stood before the Wraith queen.

"Not exactly..." the queen mocked as she motioned to her guards.

Quickly they each aimed their weapons, turning from friend to foe. Since the Wraith queen also acquired this colony due to the leader's death the opposing Wraith now joined in the stance. Looking to the Commander she suddenly let out a laugh as she grabbed the crystal from her hands.

"Somehow I feel like I've said this before...great more people who want to kill me," Colonel Sheppard mumbled with a forced smile.

"Yes...though this time I must agree with you," Teyla whispered back.

"That doesn't make me feel better either..." he said as he kept his weapon trained on the now unfriendly Wraith.

"You see I want the hive 'and' the Ethos crystal," her eyes slowly looked the Commander over, "And as I bonus I now get to bring down the head of the Lorne army...this will render a victorious blow."

"Do not regard me as a fool," the Commander suddenly said as her eyes narrowed dangerously thin.

The Wraith queen smiled towards the Wraith guard who had a gun trained on the Commander. He moved closer, shortening the distance between them.

"You do not have your armor on. A shot this time would kill you," the queen said as she cocked her head to the side, "I think you are in no place to deny my authority."

"Perhaps," Commander Delacroix replied with a shrug, "But maybe you should be asking why I even set foot in a Wraith colony...unprotected."

The final word slid off her tongue with a hint of mockery. Even uninformed of the situation Colonel Sheppard got the feeling there were more tricks up the Commander's sleeve...so to speak.


	4. Chapter 4

**Stargate: Atlantis- Collision Theory **

Chapter 4

_"Part of the happiness of life consists not in fighting battles, but in avoiding them. A masterly retreat is in itself a victory." –Norman Vincent Peale_

The Wraith queen suddenly looked around before letting out a hissing laugh.

"Now you only try to trick us...we have captured you, Commander Delacroix. Submit to your defeat," the queen said as she motioned her hands around the room.

"As clever as you have proven yourself to be...I don't have time for this," the Commander simply replied, "Guards!"

Upon the final command the walls of the queen's chamber began to shimmer. All around the room figures clad in the strange metallic armor began to appear. The waver as the metal of their armor faded from the context of the room to the metallic sheen made it seem much like camouflage. The armor had somehow blended them into the room. Startled by the sudden change in power the queen let out a hiss. Man I really want a bangle, Colonel Sheppard thought to himself. He figured the silent statement would be better than alarming Teyla with his growing desire to have a pair.

"What is this? We obtained no information on your armor possessing such abilities."

"Yeah...let's just say, even during times of peace, we find it beneficial to upgrade."

Now the Commander slowly walked around the Wraith queen, positions had now found themselves reversed.

"Don't look so surprised," the Commander laughed, "I am not blind to our history. The Wraith always go back on their deals...even with each other. The true trick would have been, if you had in fact followed through with our agreement."

"Have you not been deceitful as well?" the Wraith queen hissed as she stared around at the Lorne guards.

"This is not called deceit...it's called tactics," the Commander replied as she pried the crystal from the Wraith queen's hands.

"Now what," the Wraith queen said before adding, "Are you going to kill me now too?"

"No," the Commander said as she came in close to the Wraith queen, their eyes locked, "I am going to help the Wraith remember, forever, the day you crossed me..."

Commander Delacroix began to walk around the queen before she moved next to her ear to bitterly recite her next lines.

"Your colony will be black listed," she finally said pulling away, "I don't want to kill 'you' now. I want to kill all of you...very...very slowly."

With that the Wraith queen let out a scream as the Commander parted from her.

"Secure our departure," the Commander called to her men, no longer paying attention to the hysteric Wraith.

Colonel Sheppard stood still as the Commander approached. This was all going to have to take awhile to sink in, but one thing he was sure of...he did not want to be enemies with them.

"I do not think it wise to stay here," the Commander said to Colonel Sheppard, "If you and your party wish to accompany us I will allow it."

"Well...don't take this the wrong way, but we were planning on following you whether you let us or not," Colonel Sheppard replied.

The thought of staying behind with a group of scorned Wraith gave him the willies. He did not want to be the poor soul they took their anger out on. Suddenly his thoughts turned to the people locked away in the hive.

"We need to make a quick stop before we head out of here," he stated as he came up beside the Commander.

"You wish to save the prisoners..." the Commander suddenly said as her piercing green eyes turned to him.

"Yeah...how'd you guess?"

"I noticed the look on your face when you spotted them," she paused, "They are too far gone to be saved. I'm afraid it would be a noble, but pointless act."

"How can you say that? You don't know if those people can be..."

The Commander suddenly interrupted him, "I sent a secondary command unit ahead of this party. I ordered them to secure the queen's chamber and to check for hive prisoners...When I say they are lost; it is not because I lack the will to save them."

They backtracked through the hive colony, making their way to the battlefield where the Wraith were tending to their wounded. Not a single one stood to block the party's leave as they paid the group little regard. Colonel Sheppard found himself amused with their broken demeanor. The Wraith had dealt the Atlantis team so many blows that it was nice to see the Wraith finally hit as well. His only regret was the fact that it had been another group of people who actually dealt the damage.

"So who exactly are you?" Colonel Sheppard suddenly asked as he walked along side the Commander.

"I am Commander Catalina Delacroix, leader of the Lorne army," she said as she passed him a smile, "And who are you?"

"Lieutenant Colonel John Sheppard, head of military operations for an Earth outpost," he replied feeling he really shouldn't bring the topic of Atlantis into the conversation; after all, he'd just met these people.

"Earth? You're a long way from home," she replied, somewhat surprised by his answer.

"Yeah, tell me about it," he said with a laugh because it wasn't just the distance he was considering.

"So where exactly are you from?" Colonel Sheppard suddenly asked, realizing her explanation didn't really tell him much.

"I am from Lorne, a planetary system in the far reaches of the Pegasus Galaxy. My people have colonized multiple planets within the system. However, I will be forward and inform you that it resides in the heart of Wraith territory."

Colonel Sheppard slowly looked over at her and by the seriousness in her eyes he knew she was telling the truth.

"You are living...surrounded by Wraith...for what, the heck of?"

"Our ancestors started out there long before the Wraith began to surround us," she shrugged slightly, "We worked quickly and efficiently to develop means to combat the Wraith threat. With their growing numbers our technology has grown as well, adapting and changing to stay ahead of our enemy. Through these means my people have managed to thrive."

"So if your people are so much more advanced than the Wraith on the military front why don't you just wipe them out?"

The Commander let out a laugh, "Yes we may be more advanced, but what the Wraith lack they more than make up for in numbers."

"So then why haven't they wiped you out?" Colonel Sheppard asked, becoming more confused with each new piece of information he was gaining about these people.

"The Wraith, right now, are splintered. Countless colonies make up the Wraith whole and at the head of each is a queen. The queen's all have conflicting ideals and motives. The Wraith are a fractured people, constantly warring amongst themselves, vying for power. They are broken and because of that we can take them. If we did do as you say, wipe them out, they would suddenly have a commonality among them. To meet the threat they would join and in that moment, that would be all they needed to gain the upper hand."

"I see...operating in strictly survival mode."

"As are you, I would assume," she added with a grin, "Unless you make it a point to partake in Wraith deals?"

"No...They had some information," Colonel Sheppard suddenly stopped realizing that the Wraith queen still had the details of Atlantis' location, "Oh...this is not good."

"What?"

"The queen still has that information..."

"Don't worry, she's not going anywhere..." the Commander replied as she finally glanced over at the stargate.

Colonel Sheppard hadn't realized they were already back where they started and that the gate had been dialed in.

"I'm afraid at the moment it's my job to worry..."

His words trailed off as he heard the loud blast of an explosion behind him. Turning around he saw the flash of flames in the distance. Right...he thought as he slowly turned back to the Commander.

"See...no need to worry," she said as she gave him a pat on the shoulder, "My people may not want war with the Wraith, but we will definitely move to take them out whenever we can."


	5. Chapter 5

**Stargate: Atlantis- Collision Theory **

Chapter 5

_"All journeys have secret destinations of which the traveler is unaware." –Martin Buber _

Colonel Sheppard was preoccupied with his surroundings and trying to assess the location that they now found themselves in. However uncertain he was about following these brutal warriors through the gate, he knew the alternative would have been worse. Stuck behind with thee possibility of a few Wraith survivors, they would suddenly become the focus of their fury. Yeah, this was better, but that didn't mean he had to like it.

Before the gate, a crowd of officers stood, all clad in similar attire, which were mostly dark and delicate fabrics. All of them also had a similar ring of metal implanted around the small of their wrists. Colonel Sheppard assumed this was a military base of sorts, which made him smile. It seemed for once they had actually found a technologically advanced people. He was getting sick of always dealing with farmer Jim. This...this was a place he could wrap his head around.

"Welcome to the Lorne home world," the Commander said as she passed them a nod before continuing down the platform.

"Commander Delacroix, there was a minor breach in the south sector of Redden, but a small fighter squad intercepted the ship. It was a hive from the C97 colony," a man suddenly said as he approached the Commander.

"Was it destroyed?"

"Yes, Commander."

"Good. As a side note, I want to issue an order to the Passage squads that any hive ship bearing the T42 colony signature is to be destroyed immediately. I also need you to contact the communications department. I want a broadcast sent out to all Wraith colonies informing them that any aide issued to the T42 colony will be met with the full force of our military."

"Well...that was all completely over my head..." Colonel Sheppard whispered as he walked by Teyla, not pausing to illicit a response.

"Yes Commander. Anything else?" the man asked after she finished.

"No...wait yes. Where is my father?"

"Oh...he's throwing a fit. He keeps sending guards through the city to find you," the man replied with a chuckle.

"Of course he is..." suddenly she turned towards Colonel Sheppard, "I can have one of my officer's activate the gate so you may return home."

"Uh...well since we're already here I think it'd be a fine opportunity to take a look around...if you don't mind of course?"

"Colonel Sheppard...I do not think that would be very wise, perhaps we should return and discuss a return trip..." Teyla quietly whispered to Colonel Sheppard.

"You have no reason to be alarmed. My people will not harm you, unless you execute the first strike," Catalina said as she turned to look at Teyla, "And I can assure you, that would be a huge mistake on your part."

"I meant no offense," Teyla replied with a nod, "I merely feel we should check back with our people before proceeding."

"Teyla...it's ok. We're just going to have a quick look around and then be on our way."

"I will press the matter no more," she finally said.

"I must inform you that you now hold a very powerful secret," Catalina stated as they all left the stargate platform.

"I don't believe I understand what you mean," Teyla said as she glanced over to Colonel Sheppard with a quizzical brow. He simply shrugged.

Catalina merely smiled, "You will understand soon enough."

XXX

Doctor Elizabeth Weir walked into the meeting room where the team was waiting. Ronon Dex had made himself comfortable in the chair furthest across the room, slightly slouched in the seat with his arms crossed firmly over his chest. He had been against this whole situation since the beginning and he made no effort to hide it. Rodney McKay sat with the makings of sandwich. He was too concentrated on preparing it to notice her entrance. And to her right sat Major Eric Lorne, the acting military officer for the base and he intently watched her arrival as she took a seat as well.

"Still no word from the team?" Ronon asked, though it bordered on a statement.

"No...not yet," Doctor Weir slowly answered, "We tried to establish a link to the gate to make contact, but we were unsuccessful. It seems the gate was already active."

"It could be that Colonel Sheppard is making the Wraith leave first so that they can't gate to Atlantis after his team makes it through..." Major Lorne replied.

It sounded like something Colonel Sheppard would do, but she wasn't convinced that was the reason. There were too many ways this situation could go wrong. Elizabeth held a trace of guilt for following through with the mission, but there hadn't been any other options available. As much as she hated to admit it, they had been cornered. The Wraith ship had come to Atlantis threatening to broadcast their location. Too many lives stood on the line to take it as an idle threat. She had been suspicions when the Wraith queen only requested use of the stargate to attack another Wraith colony. After a difficult decision she determined it was important to find out what the Wraith were after. If it was a weapon of some sort...they needed to know about it. The only thing she hadn't expected was the fact that the Wraith queen set up a condition for allowing them to accompany, only two members of the Atlantis team. Her initial reaction had been no, absolutely not. Colonel Sheppard had pulled her aside and his brief explanation had convinced her. If it is a weapon we have to know and more importantly we can't just let this Wraith queen fade off into never-never land with knowledge of our location, he had quietly said as they watched the Wraith. One thing she was certain of though, she wasn't going to fixate on the past. This was the present and they had to deal the problems at hand.

"Now the real reason I've asked you all here is because we need some options. This Wraith queen struck us off guard and we need to find a way to get some...or all of our power back."

"Maybe we should kill her. She couldn't reveal our location then," McKay replied with a mouthful of his sandwich.

"Right...like we can just find the queen...walk up to her...and kill her," Major Lorne passed a look at Rodney.

Annoyed he placed his sandwich down, "Well the hope is that you'd be a little more stealthy."

"Yeah...like tiptoeing is really going to help."

"Hey, I don't hear you offering up any suggestions, besides, as far fetched as it sounds that really is the only way we're going to be able to ensure the location of Atlantis never gets out."

"Listen..." Ronon suddenly interrupted, "This was a bad move from the beginning. I think we might be able to prepare more if we accept the fact that the location of Atlantis could be revealed and that Colonel Sheppard and Teyla are, unfortunately, lost. Even if they aren't, because we let that Wraith party go through the gate, they're going to be the only ones that can deal with the Wraith queen. Killing her is out of our hands."

Doctor Weir nodded her head. It was unusual to hear Ronon place this much input into a meeting, but he was definitely right. The second the Wraith queen had left Atlantis they'd lost their chance to quite her. She had a sneaking suspicion that John knew that fact when he had convinced her into letting him go on the mission. She set it aside, with any hope she could have a talk with him when he returned.

"The moment the Wraith left Atlantis I contacted Earth to inform them of our situation. They gave me the authority to evacuate and destroy Atlantis under an impending attack if the threat wasn't neutralized. I also contacted the Daedalus, prompting their turn around. They should arrive back in six hours," she said as she stood, "Major Lorne I want you to begin evacuation drills. I want people ready if we need to abandon the city. I'd also like you to assemble a crew, including Ronon. Ronon, since Teyla isn't here and you've accompanied her on some of her trips; I'd like you to personally inform her people of the situation. Last point, until we hear otherwise, I am going to assume that Colonel Sheppard and Teyla are fine and I'll be happy once they're safe and sound in Atlantis again."

With a nod she exited the room hoping that her fears were unfounded, but she preferred to be overly prepared then caught off guard again.

"Wait... Elizabeth...what am I supposed to do?" McKay called as he scooped up his sandwich and marched off after her.

XXX

As Catalina walked through the halls of the military headquarters two of her officers helped her change her attire. Quickly circling around her one of the officers wrapped long billowy fabric around her waist, which she took and tied off into a skirt. The layering covered the pants she had underneath and the length managed to better hide her long black boots. It was a nuance, but it was a necessary evil. The second officer came up behind her and clipped a long scarf to the back of her shirt. Each end was attached to a gold bracelet, which was slid onto her wrists and completely disguised the military bands.

"Thank you," she said as the two men nodded and stayed steadily by her side.

They were her guards and she kept them close to ensure she always had the ability to communicate with military control. She didn't want her forced social life to hinder her position as commander. Reaching the doors to the outside of the military base she turned around and looked at the visitors.

"I would suggest that you let me do the talking...so please, don't speak unless spoken to."

With that she quickly turned back, pressing open the doors. Light flooded in as she walked through and stood at the head of a long flight of stairs. Proceeding down the steps they descended into a square, which was flanked by numerous buildings. The structures stood tall against the skyline and gleamed of glass and metal. Trees dotted the walkways where a handful of people, clad in heavy robes and hats, strolled. As Catalina walked by them, they bowed their heads and smiled.

"Catalina...such a surprise to see you playing around the military base, searching for a suitor perhaps?" a nearby man called to her.

As Catalina glanced over at the man her jaw clinched. He walked up with a cocky smile, accentuated by his faint wrinkles, which were the only reason one might gage him as an older man. An olive green robe slid over a ruffled white shirt that hung over his form. He had removed his hat and now held it in his hand, revealing his dark brown hair.

"Vise Scott, what a pleasure to see you," Catalina replied in an overly pleasant voice, "I received word from the military that we had some off world visitors coming and, being appointed welcome delegate, I went to greet them."

Out of the corner of her eye, Catalina could see the raised brows of the Earth team. She hated putting on this act, but she couldn't yet reveal herself...it was not the right time.

"Well, if that's the case, then may I say? Welcome to the Lorne home world. My name is Vise Quincy Scott," he extended his hand immediately to Colonel Sheppard, not bothering to offer the same welcome to Teyla.

"Hi...nice to meet you," Colonel Sheppard said with a forced smile.

"Anyway, I should be on my way...and you my dear, I will speak to later."

Quickly the man gave a tiny bow, though the gesture came off as somewhat mocking, before he went on his way.

"Someday..." Catalina said, her voice having returned to its confident tone, "Someday I will punch that man."

The guard beside her tried to stifle his laugh, but it managed to come out as a snort.

"I hope that someday comes sooner rather than later," the man quietly replied.

"We shall arrive at the palace of our eminence shortly," she said as she glanced back at the guests.

"Ah...take your time, we're just enjoying the sites," Colonel Sheppard said with a smile and a nod before looking around again.


	6. Chapter 6

**Stargate: Atlantis- Collision Theory**

Chapter 6

_"Camouflage is a game we all like to play, but our secrets are as surely revealed by what we want to seem to be as by what we want to conceal.'" -J.Russell Lynes_

"What do you make of this?" Colonel Sheppard whispered to Teyla as they continued to follow the Commander and her guards.

"I'm not sure," she replied as she glanced over at him, "Is it just me or does everyone seem to be bowing as we pass?"

"Yeah, I was hoping it wasn't just me," he said as he set his attention back on the cityscape before him.

Gradually they reached a large building, detailed and overly elaborate. Colonel Sheppard was almost positive this was the palace of the eminence. He wasn't nearly as excited about seeing this place as he was the military compound...politics wasn't really his thing.

As Catalina came up to the doors two guards passed her a nod, however, when they noticed Colonel Sheppard and Teyla they moved to block their entrance.

"They are with me," Catalina said with a smile, "They have traveled a great distance to see our world."

The guards gradually looked over Colonel Sheppard and Teyla, before stepping aside and nodding to Catalina again.

"This way," she said as she walked through the palace doors.

As Sheppard walked through the long hall he stared around the expanse. The sheer vastness of the space created an echo of their footsteps, which made the well lit room seem rather eerie. In the distance he could make out another set of doors, though in his casual glances as they passed the shadowed colonnade that lined the both sides of the hall he noted the room fed off to many more. Nearing the doors two guards posted on either side moved to open them. These men seemed more willing to let outsiders pass than the ones at the entrance.

Breaking the threshold to the second room Sheppard immediately recognized it as a throne room. The ornate chair at the opposite end had given it away, not to say that the overt decorations wouldn't have done the same. The seat of honor however, appeared to stand vacant. He grimaced at the thought of having to roam this place in search of his 'majesty.' A meeting that involved that much trouble really wasn't necessary. Just then he noticed a small seating area to the side, which appeared to be occupied. The two inhabitants looked to be playing a game of sorts, though Sheppard could hardly make a guess as to what.

"Chancellor..." Catalina suddenly broke in, calling their attention, "I bring some guests..."

"Oh my...visitors, how in the world did you find yourselves here?" he asked as he turned in his seat to stare at them with a quizzical brow.

His appearance was extremely frail and Colonel Sheppard now understood why he was seated at the plush chairs rather than the rigid throne. He was slightly worried that the old man might drop dead at any moment during this meeting. That would great...Sheppard thought trying to keep the grim idea at bay.

"Comma..."

"Catalina," the Commander suddenly broke in.

"Yeah...that's what I was going to say," he said with a smile as Catalina passed him a thankful glance, "Catalina was nice enough to help us find our way."

"Well, then I impart on you a greeting. Welcome to Lorne. I am Chancellor Richard Delacroix, leader of the Lorne people."

It was now Sheppard's turn to pass Catalina a narrow glare. Delacroix...funny how you share the same last name...he wanted to say, but he hoped his eyes said it all.

"So where is it our visitors are from?" he asked as he shifted in his chair.

"Earth," Colonel Sheppard and Catalina both replied.

"Earth people? What are you talking about? The Earth people can't possibly make it out this far. I don't believe a steam engine will launch them into space," he laughed, prompting others around the court to join him.

"Father...the last report on Earth was delivered before you were born. I think it is safe to say they have made many advancements since then."

"And you've apparently read these reports? I swear you've spent more time in the Lorne archives than is conceivably healthy for a young woman."

"Actually I was reading up on it just moments before their arrival..." Catalina said with a smile.

The Chancellor let out a heavy laugh before he turned his attentions to Colonel Sheppard.

"Will our guests be requiring quarter's then? Perhaps a festival could be thrown to introduce them to our people...oh how I love festivals. I can't venture to remember the last one..."

Teyla, who had made her presence rather scarce, suddenly stepped beside Sheppard. The look on her face spoke volumes. She did not want to stay longer and he knew it was probably best they didn't.

"Ah...well as great as that sounds I think we really should be getting home..." he said with a brief smile.

"Hmm, that is most unfortunate. Well I suppose I can offer you an open invitation in the hopes that you may return again? Outsiders always usher in some intrigue, which life seems to be vastly lacking in at the moment."

Colonel Sheppard raised his brows, uncertain how to respond. Teyla, however, took the moment to chime in.

"Thank you for your offer. Hopefully a return visit is in the future. Until that time, as Colonel Sheppard stated we really must be on our way."

Yeah what she said...Sheppard remarked in his mind.


	7. Chapter 7

**Stargate: Atlantis- Collision Theory**

Chapter 7

_"Stay committed to your decisions, but stay flexible in your approach." -Tom Robbins_

Elizabeth paced in the control room. She felt useless, only occupying her thoughts with worst case scenarios, preparing herself for possibilities. Suddenly down below she heard the gate activate.

"Doctor Weir..." one of the personnel called, "It's Colonel Sheppard's IDC."

"Are you certain?" she asked wanting a second assurance that they were returning home.

"Yes."

"Let them through."

As the barrier protecting the gate dropped she quickly went to the stairs. Rodney happened to be nearby and quickly approached with a questioning look.

"Is it them?" he called to her.

"Yes," she answered with some relief.

Moments later Colonel Sheppard emerged.

"What happened? Where have you been?" Doctor Weir asked as she came down the steps with arms crossed.

"Sorry, Elizabeth...we...ah...got a little side tracked," Colonel Sheppard replied as Teyla emerged from the gate, "It seems the Wraith have a powerful enemy and we just met them."

"An enemy?" Rodney, who had just come from the control room, stated with a laugh, "I highly doubt that. We've barely scratched the surface of understanding the technology at their disposal. As much as I hate it they are extremely advanced. In fact we may never uncover it all. I mean it makes things extraordinarily difficult when the intended subject of study considers you a food supply..."

"Rodney!" both Colonel Sheppard and Doctor Weir interjected.

"What? I'm just stating that Colonel Sheppard cannot possibly know a powerful culture capable of battling the Wraith because...because I wasn't there to assess their technology base."

"Yeah...well you're just mad because you didn't get to come," Colonel Sheppard stated with a grin.

"Not true. Gallivanting to places unknown with the Wraith as escorts does not make me envious. I happen to value my life, thank you very much."

"Jealous..." Colonel Sheppard added again.

"Yeah...well maybe, but..."

"Ha..."

"As much as I hate to break up your antics I have a base to run and that means I need to stay up to date," Doctor Weir quickly stated, "I need to know what exactly happened on that mission. And if I heard you correctly, Colonel Sheppard, and the Wraith do have an enemy, I most certainly need to hear more about them."

"To be honest there's not a whole lot I can give you with the brief encounter we had with them. I think if you want a scientific standpoint we should go back with another team. With what I saw though...it'd definitely be worth the trip."

"Go back?"

"To there home world...they've extended an invitation. I sort of left our response open, since it's not really my call."

"So is there anything you can give me?"

"Sure...their military is extremely advanced. They dwarf every group of people that we've come across, including the Wraith. I can definitely see why the Wraith fear them. Their armor and weapons seem to be built directly into this device that is implanted around the wrists of their soldiers. One minute they're like you and me, then the next they've morphed into these killing machines."

As Colonel Sheppard spoke his face was slowly graced with an overly excited grin.

"Do you have any idea how this device works? I mean...can I get a hold of one to study it more closely. The sheer implication is vastly intriguing, military application set aside," Rodney interjected.

"No Rodney...I didn't exactly stop to ask if I could borrow one of their wrists..."

"No...no I suppose if they are in fact embedded in their skin I'd need to go to them...unless one of them came back with you..."

"Rodney..."

"Right...of course not, but you've peaked my interest and now I want to know more. It's natural for any inquisitive mind..."

"Please continue," Doctor Weir suddenly said as the conversation veered.

"Well to be honest I'm still trying to take it all in. I mean it's not everyday that we run into people other than farmer Bob with his pitchfork. One thing I'm certain of though, is that I'm sure for security purposes they showed us very little of their military. I can't even begin to imagine what else these people have available to them. I think we really, really want these guys to be our friends...especially in light of our present situation."

"Forgive me Colonel Sheppard, but I think you may be too quick to befriend these people. From our brief encounter I found that they perhaps had far too many secrets. I wary of involving ourselves with them..." Teyla quietly chimed in.

"Perhaps you're right, but nonetheless I want a detailed report on them ASAP. And Colonel Sheppard I need to see you in my office, now," Doctor Weir said as she made her way across the catwalk.

XXX

"Colonel Sheppard, while I will be the first to say I'm glad to see that you've returned, I will also say, what were you thinking? Did it even occur to you to contact Atlantis, even once? Everyone here has been playing out worst case scenarios. I even started evacuation preparations. The Daedalus is in route, as we speak."

"Wait...what? When I pulled you aside I said I would take care of the Wraith queen. Any information, she may or may not have had would be gone."

"No...you didn't," she replied as she crossed her arms.

"Well...yeah I didn't exactly say, 'I'm going to kill the queen.' She was standing right there...Given time to look back, yeah, I should have done things a little differently, but we weren't given any time."

Taking a deep breath Doctor Weir placed her hands on the sides of the chair.

"You're right. This whole situation was handled very poorly. With everything happening so quickly, mistakes were made, but I stand by my opinion...you should have made contact."

"I can accept that and all I can say is...I'm sorry."

Elizabeth sat for a moment looking around her office, as if trying to gather her thoughts. Slowly she looked up at Colonel Sheppard.

"So does this mean the Wraith queen is taken care of?" she asked with a raised brow.

"No..."

Dismay furrowed her brow, but she quickly went back to business.

"She held us blackmail to this mission with claims that they knew the location of Atlantis..." she thought out loud.

"I really believe it was an idle threat...how would they have gotten this location? I think they'd be descending on us right now if they did. They seemed pretty pissed when we left them back on that planet."

"I don't know. But given their statement I would like to verge on the side of caution," she finally took a seat, "Tell me exactly what this mission was about? What did the Wraith want? Why did they need our help?"

"As far as I can tell they were moving in to attack another Wraith colony and they didn't actually need our help. Nothing really happened...well except for the appearance of the Lorne..."

"The Wraith enemy?"

"Yeah...the Lorne."

"The Lorne?" she questioned with a smile trying to lighten the mood, "Well since we're on the subject again, mind giving me your report on them now?"

XXX

Back at the hive in the T42 colony the Wraith queen sat idle on her throne. The encounter with the Lorne people left her bitter, but she moved to remember that the loss was part of a grander picture. Suddenly a Wraith messenger entered the room. Her eyes smiled at his approach.

"The package has been received," he stated holding out a copy of the transmission.

"This is not all the information I asked for," she threatened to throw it across the room, but stopped herself.

"No, with the transmission came instructions to test the reliability and if the data worked the rest would follow."

"Message back..." she hissed straining her neck as she turned her head, "I want the promised information or this deal is forgotten."

Bowing his head he left the room. Staring back down at the data she sneered silently. She would test it, but she hoped it would be the final roadblock in this plan. Her impatience was growing.


	8. Chapter 8

**Stargate: Atlantis- Collision Theory**

Chapter 8

_"A pessimist sees the difficulty in every opportunity; an optimist sees the opportunity in every difficulty." -Winston Churchill_

As the conversation between Doctor Weir and Colonel Sheppard slowly drew to a close a knock resonated at her door.

"Doctor Weir," one of the Atlantis personnel entered the room, "The Daedalus has arrived."

"Thank you. When Colonel Caldwell comes please direct him to my office."

"Ah...he's already here as well..."

"I see," Elizabeth said as she slowly glanced to the door as Colonel Caldwell approached.

As he stepped into the office he passed a nod.

"Doctor Weir...Lt. Colonel Sheppard..." gradually he took a seat in the other free chair "The station seems very relaxed for being on high alert. Perhaps you need to rethink your evacuation procedures."

"Thank you for your input, but I lowered the alert level so your observations were interpreted," Doctor Weir responded.

"The Wraith threat is gone?"

"No...

Colonel Caldwell suddenly interjected, "Then you should be on high alert and evacuating the station."

"We have reason to doubt that there was any real threat," Doctor Weir calmly stated.

Sheppard shifted awkwardly in his chair. He really didn't feel that his presence was necessary at this meeting; more accurately he didn't necessarily want to present, the prior just sounded better.

"Reasonable? Are you certain?"

"No," she quickly moved to finish before he could interrupt her again, "But it is my intention to soon find out."

XXX

Everyone had gathered in the meeting room. Teyla, Ronon, McKay, and Sheppard occupied one side, silently waiting for Doctor Weir to begin, while Colonel Caldwell was seated on the other. Elizabeth had immediately called everyone to gather, though for what reason remained unclear. Colonel Sheppard slowly leaned over peeking at Rodney's handheld, which he had brought with him to the gathering.

"Hey, you're playing solitaire on there," Sheppard griped.

"Am not," Rodney responded as he angled the screen away.

"Are too."

"Okay, maybe," he admitted placing the device on the table, "But we're all just sitting here..."

"This also isn't school," Doctor Weir chimed in with a smile, "Although, I would appreciate it if I could have your attention."

"Are we to be expected to evacuate Atlantis?" Teyla quickly asked, curious if that was the subject of the meeting.

"Such an action will only be a last resort. I am hoping that we can avoid it."

All eyes fell to Elizabeth.

"I believe an opportunity has presented itself, which we must take full advantage of," Doctor Weir began, "During my discussion with Colonel Sheppard regarding recent events I think we can assume with some certainty that the Lorne people have information on Wraith colonies."

"The Lorne?" Colonel Caldwell suddenly questioned.

"Just pretend like you know who they are and you'll get filled in later..." Colonel Sheppard responded.

"Hey, you still haven't filled me in," Rodney piped in.

"Maybe I'll host a lecture for everyone to attend," Sheppard smiled.

"That would be great..." McKay paused, "Wait that was a joke."

"Really?" Sheppard shook his head.

"Doctor Weir, I feel that I should reiterate my hesitation with befriending them. It may perhaps bring about more problems than it would solve..." Teyla added as she folded her hands on the table.

"I vote anyone killing the Wraith is good," Ronon commented.

"I'm as eager as anyone to find friendly faces in this galaxy, but just because someone is not our enemy, that doesn't make them our friends. I do want to proceed as carefully as possible on this one, especially if there is such advanced technology involved. That said," Doctor Weir slowly looked to each person in the room, "We are going through with another meeting. I feel it is for the good of this base to seek out any information that these people may have."

"How can you be certain of the data's accuracy?" Colonel Caldwell suddenly burst in.

"At this time I can't answer that," Doctor Weir admitted, "We're going to take this in strides. However unknown this path may seem I believe it is worth exploring."

"You're choosing to venture off on some side trip that may not prove fruitful when the Wraith colony could be assembling as we speak?"

"I met them," Colonel Sheppard suddenly stepped in, "Given some of their statements and the fact that they're in Wraith territory..."

"They're in Wraith territory," Caldwell increased his voice as he rose from the chair.

"...I think it is very safe to assume that they know a little more than we do," Sheppard finished with a slightly annoyed drawl.

"I highly recommend you abandon this course," Colonel Caldwell stated as he looked to Elizabeth, "The threat to this station is too great to make decisions on whims."

"Your objection is noted..." Doctor Weir quickly confirmed, "Now considering this situation, Colonel Sheppard, you have all the resources of Atlantis at your disposal. I trust you to assemble whatever team you deem necessary."

Colonel Caldwell slowly sat back in his chair with a frustrated scowl on his face.

"This time I'm going with you," Ronon made it a point to add, "And if you say differently, I'm ignoring you."


	9. Chapter 9

**Stargate: Atlantis- Collision Theory**

Chapter 9

_"There is no such thing as accident; it is fate misnamed." -Napoleon Bonaparte_

"Major Lorne...welcome to Lorne," Colonel Sheppard laughed as they came through the gate.

"Yeah, don't ever say that again," Major Lorne said as he passed Colonel Sheppard a raised brow.

"What? Am I the only one who finds that a little weird?"

"Yes," everyone replied in unison.

"Hey, why is it that no one hits him over the head when he says a bad joke," Rodney pointed out as he stumbled down the platform.

"He hits back," Ronon simply replied.

"Right..." McKay mumbled as his voice trailed away.

Apparently he found their present surroundings rather interesting. The Lorne gate stood in an eerily white room, with little to no semblance of a location. A small group of military personnel stood near the door, protectively watching their 'guests.' Colonel Sheppard understood the precautions, however unnecessary they were, but that still didn't mean he had to like the cold welcoming.

"If you'll follow me..." a soldier suddenly stated from the end of the platform.

"Don't we at least get to look around?" Rodney questioned, but was met without a response as they were quickly ushered through the facility.

XXX

As Elizabeth sat in her office Colonel Caldwell suddenly entered. She looked up for a moment before glancing back down at her work.

"How can I help you Colonel Caldwell?"

"Given the uncertainty of your present situation I decided that the Daedalus should remain in orbit, in case the worse should happen."

"I am glad to hear that..."

The air of the room turned thick as both parties fell into silence. After a time Doctor Weir finally stared up with a sigh.

"It is not my intention to place Atlantis in any danger. I only feel it would be a great loss for us to abandon her unnecessarily..."

"I didn't come here to question your leadership."

"Well...it sure appeared that way during the meeting."

"That was out of line. We run things very differently," he paused, "Which doesn't make either way wrong."

It was as close as he would come to apologizing so Elizabeth took it.

XXX

"Wow..." Rodney echoed as they walked down the street retracing the steps of their prior visit, "Can you say Area 51 meets Renaissance Fair? What is this place?"

Colonel Sheppard smirked at his comment, knowing it was dead on. McKay quickly continued though as he made his fifth circle in place to stare at their surroundings.

"I mean it's like their civilization has completely forked into two different entities."

"I think that would be a fair assessment of this place," Teyla replied.

"I kinda like it," Colonel Sheppard suddenly remarked.

"You would," Rodney laughed, "You just like the Area 51 part...not that I'm complaining."

"That's a first..." Ronon remarked as McKay passed him a scowl.

"What is this Area 51 you keep making reference to?" Teyla asked with a quizzical brow.

"Ah...let's just say it's sort of a hidden place where lots of powerful secrets are stored..." Colonel Sheppard stated with a shrug.

"I understand...though I find the idea disturbing," she added.

The conversation slowly drew to a halt as they neared the Chancellor's palace. The entrance was much the same as the procession of the Atlantis team made their way to the throne room, just as before the ornate chair sat empty, switched out for more comfortable seating. The frail form of Chancellor Richard Delacroix was hunched over near a small table graced with a game. His opponent appeared to be a woman and Colonel Sheppard easily guessed her identity before Catalina turned to them.

"People of Earth! Well your numbers have certainly increased since your last visit...which I might add was not so long ago," the Chancellor coughed, "What brings you back to us so soon?"

"We come to see more of Lorne..." Colonel Sheppard cautiously responded as Catalina eyed him.

"Colonel...I thought..." Major Lorne whispered beside him.

"Not now Major..." Colonel Sheppard whispered back.

Teyla narrowed her eyes as she joined in, "This whispering is not creating a good impression."

The Chancellor watched the situation wearily passing glances to everyone in the room, including for a moment, his daughter.

Catalina suddenly interjected the awkwardness, "Colonel Sheppard...why don't you introduce us to the rest of your group..."

"Well...this is Teyla, you've already met..." he motioned to them as he spoke, "Ronon..."

"I am Doctor Rodney McKay...scientist..."

"I was getting to you..." Sheppard exclaimed, "And this is Major Lorne, my second in command..."

"Wait did you say Major Lorne?" Chancellor Delacroix asked with a raised brow, "Who were your parents?"

"What?" Major Lorne asked passing Colonel Sheppard a glance.

Sheppard was just as confused and merely shrugged. He'd given up guessing where anything was leading a long time ago.

"Margaret and Henry Lorne," he surprisingly responded to the question, "But I don't see what that has to do with anything?"

"Who were their parents?"

"Seriously?" Major Lorne asked more to himself.

The rest of the team passed him uncertain glances.

"Suzanne and Larry Fisher," he replied slowly, "And Jezebel and Octavus Lorne."

"Octavus Lorne," Chancellor Delacroix said with a laugh, slowly clapping his hands, "My...my...my. I have to say I never thought I'd hear that designation again."

"What?" Major Lorne asked with a raised brow.

No one moved to answer so Catalina shifted in her chair to better present a reply.

"At the turn of the seventh age the government became curious about who else inhabited the stars. It was meant to be a simple exploration to gather information. Silas Neville had come across mentions of your planet, Earth, in some of his studies. The idea of traveling there captured his interest. He is still considered one of our greatest scientists, always had a curious nature. I believe we received a few reports from him before we lost contact. We thought him dead. It was a fate that had befallen many others on various worlds. Now apparently we know he just found something more important..."

Everyone stood speechless. Major Lorne moved to respond on a few occasions, but always fell short, his mouth slightly ajar.

"This is a joke right?" Major Lorne finally managed to question.

"As much as I enjoy a good laugh," Colonel Sheppard slowly replied, "It doesn't look like anyone here is joking."

"So you're somehow related to someone from a world we just happen to visit..." McKay motioned with his hands, "The odds...the odds of that are astronomical..."

"This may sound strange to you, but I'm shocked for other reasons..." Major Lorne stated with a confused look still apparent on his face.

"Well yeah...finding out you're an alien would do that..."

"Rodney!" Colonel Sheppard called, "You're really not helping."


	10. Chapter 10

**Stargate: Atlantis- Collision Theory**

Chapter 10

_"Nothing can be unconditional; consequently nothing can be free." -George Bernard Shaw_

"So you have still not answered me," the Chancellor suddenly interrupted which fittingly took the focus off of Lorne's recent discovery, "What brings you back?"

"Actually we were hoping to speak with you daughter..." Colonel Sheppard slowly stated, uncertain how much information he could really reveal.

Chancellor Delacroix's eyes narrowed for a moment as he stared at Sheppard. Under the man's intense watch Colonel Sheppard tried to smile.

"I promised to show them the city," Catalina suddenly broke in making an awkward gesture to stand.

"Yes and I for one really want to see it," Colonel Sheppard remarked before he turned to whisper to Rodney, "That response was a bit too much wasn't it?"

"Just a bit..." Rodney quietly returned.

"This way...the gardens should be our first stop," she continued the charade as she gestured for the team to follow.

"Joy...I 'love' gardens..." McKay sighed as Colonel Sheppard nudged him in the arm, "Sorry...I just hoped she'd come up with something more exciting."

Sheppard rolled his eyes as they started to leave the room.

"We aren't really going to see gardens..." he commented to McKay.

"Oh...wait...what?"

Suddenly from the grand doors a familiar figure entered. Vice Quincy Scott strolled into the chambers with a fake smile painted across his face.

"Why hello!" he called as he neared Catalina, "I see your 'friends' have returned and they've brought more."

"What brings you to see my father?" she suddenly changed the subject.

"You know...governmental matters. Things you shouldn't concern yourself with," he smirked as he walked away.

Without further pause the party continued towards the doors. The two guards that had been stationed on either side, rather than staying, moved to flank the Commander.

"I don't like him," Ronon suddenly whispered to Colonel Sheppard as they exited the throne room, "He's hiding something."

For a moment Sheppard chocked a brow, but quickly he realized Ronon was referring to Vise Scott.

"Isn't everyone?" Sheppard remarked, thought he meant it as more of a statement on the Lorne people as a whole, Teyla's concern on that issue was beginning to dawn on him as well.

Instead of proceeding down the long colonnade to exit the building Catalina turned and led them into one of the smaller halls that abutted it. Numerous rooms connected to it, though the majority stood closed, hiding whatever function they were for. Eventually the hallway came to a dead end. A single door now stood before them.

"Keep watch...knock if anyone approaches," she stated to her guards as she walked in and slowly shut the door after the team had entered as well.

Colonel Sheppard stared around the oversized seating room and opted, like the rest, to remain standing.

"What brings you?" Catalina suddenly asked as she took a seat in a nearby chair.

She rubbed the ornamentation that hid the 'bracelets' around her wrists as she looked at each of them. Colonel Sheppard finally stepped forward.

"We were hoping to get some information from you..." he managed to reply before Catalina broke in.

"What kind of information?" she asked crossing her arms.

"Military information regarding the Wraith."

At his response Catalina stood for a moment and walked around the room. From the expression on her face Colonel Sheppard could tell she was lost in thought. He doubted that was a good thing.

"I am willing to give you 'some' information on the Wraith," she stated as she finally turned to address them, "However, I must ask for something in return."

Colonel Sheppard looked to the rest of his team, uneasily shifting at her reply. He should have expected this. But what could 'they' possibly want?

"I'm not authorized to negotiate terms," Sheppard earnestly answered.

"Then perhaps you should take me to someone who is..."

Rubbing his jaw for a moment Colonel Sheppard took in the gazes of the rest of the team. Ronon was looking around, apparently removed from the conversation. Major Lorne looked to Colonel Sheppard. Teyla folded her arms and shook her head; she didn't need to speak to express how she felt. And Rodney stood in the back eating a ration. Sheppard sighed it was his call. Elizabeth really wasn't going to be happy about this...

XXX

As they walked through the gate Colonel Sheppard moved to speak with Major Lorne as there guest took in her present surroundings.

"Major Lorne," Sheppard whispered as he approached.

"Sir?"

"Go speak with Doctor Weir...let her know what's going on. I'm going to escort our 'guest' to the conference room."

"Are you sure leaving her alone is wise?" Major Lorne asked glancing over to the Commander.

"No, I'd rate her as a high security risk..." Colonel Sheppard stated, "She isn't setting foot anywhere alone and I don't think Elizabeth would appreciate us dumping the Commander into her office, unannounced. I'll keep watch and you let her know we're here."

Nodding his head Major Lorne took to the stairs.

"Catalina," Colonel Sheppard suddenly called grabbing her attention, "If you'll follow me. Major Lorne went ahead to find Doctor Weir, it should only take a moment."

XXX

"You did what?" Doctor Weir exclaimed, "The head of the Lorne army is here, in Atlantis?"

Major Lorne shook his head and shifted in his seat.

"She was willing to give up the information, but at a price. No one on the team felt qualified to engage in such negotiations," he stated, "Weighing the options, this move is a reasonable response."

Elizabeth walked to the window overlooking the stargate. For a moment she seemed lost in thought. Suddenly she turned around and smiled.

"Alright, show her to my office," she said as she took a seat at her desk.

Major Lorne gave a firm nod as he met her brown eyes before he stood. He was fully engaged in the present situation, but all the while the disturbing information that had been parted on him by the Lorne Chancellor played in his mind. He kept trying to convince himself that it was a lie, but to what extent? Why would the Lorne people fabricate something of that nature? What would they gain? He couldn't venture to answer those questions so he was beginning to lean more to the side of truth. That was an answer he wanted even less.


	11. Chapter 11

**Stargate: Atlantis- Collision Theory**

Chapter 11

_"We're never so vulnerable than when we trust someone." -Walter Anderson_

"So...how 'bout them Yankees?" John said with an awkward laugh.

He had planned to sit in silence, but too much time had gone by. He could tell the woman was growing impatient as she stared about the room.

"What? I don't understand your reference Colonel Sheppard," Catalina questioned with some confusion as her attention was taken from the clock.

"Oh...well...it's...never mind," he ruffled his hair, "You know maybe you should start calling me John. I mean I'm addressing you by your first name..." He was rambling and he quickly came to a stop with a sigh. He wasn't good at this sort of thing. What was taking Major Lorne so long?

"I'll just go with John and you can continue with Catalina, unless we are on Lorne," she replied as she glanced down at the floor. Apparently neither was she.

"So how long have you been leading your double life?" he finally ventured to ask in the awkward silence that had ensued.

"Ten years..." she answered looking up to meet his eyes, "So how long have you been leading yours?"

"Oh...I'm not leading a double life."

"Yes you are...everyone in our position is, mine is just more apparent."

"I'm not sure I know what you mean."

"There's the you that greets the world and then there's the you that protects the world. They aren't one and the same. They can't be."

"Hmmm...I guess that's true..."

"Let me know when you figure out which one is the real you."

He stared at her. It was his turn to be confused. "They're both me," he laughed.

"Sure they are."

"Well what about you?"

"Colonel Sheppard, Commander Delacroix...Doctor Weir is prepared to meet with you..." Major Lorne suddenly interrupted as he came into the conference room.

"I already know which one is the real me," she said softly as she got up and left with the Major.

John sat in dismay. As he stood to make his way to follow her comments festered in his mind. Which one was the real him? He laughed. They both were...weren't they?

XXX

Doctor Weir waited in her office as the familiar faces of Major Lorne and Colonel Sheppard approached. Escorted with them was a woman whose eyes were looking far too curiously around. As they entered she smiled at their guest and stood.

"Doctor Weir...this is Commander Delacroix," Colonel Sheppard introduced them.

"Hello and welcome," Elizabeth stated, making sure to leave out any mention of Atlantis, "Please take a seat."

Catalina smiled and took her offer sliding into the chair across the way. Elizabeth moved with her, sliding her chair closer to the desk.

"Gentleman...if you don't mind," Elizabeth said as she nodded towards the door.

"Ah..." they both moved to stay in the room, concerned for her safety in the company of their guest.

"It's fine. The Commander and I have some important information to discuss."

With much delay they finally both left the room. Now that they were alone Elizabeth turned with a more serious face to Catalina. She did not like that the woman was holding valuable information ransom, but then again she understood because anything of value always has a price.

"What is it that you want?" Doctor Weir asked clasping her hands in front of her on the table.

"Temporary sanctuary..."

"What?"

"Temporary sanctuary, here."

Elizabeth sat back at a loss for words. She hadn't been expecting that response.

"I'm sorry, but without more explanation I can not possibly sanction your request," Elizabeth finally answered.

Catalina took in a breath and her unwavering green eyes met hers. She appeared to be looking for something and when she ventured to speak, Elizabeth figured she'd found it.

"The Lorne people hang in a delicate balance. The military and state have grown apart, each becoming a strong entity. Anyone suddenly gaining power over both would most likely cause inner turmoil, perhaps even civil war. I stand in a position to be such a figure. For years I have secretly stood in power over the military. My father with his deteriorating health and his own position places the inheritance of the government to me," she broke eye contact for a moment before returning, "Recently numerous attempts against my life have been made. I fear someone knows my secret and wants control of everything or perhaps just wants the government to fall to them instead. Whichever it is I have reason to suspect that it is someone within the government behind these plots. Almost every level within our government is corrupt. If it took full control our world would eventually fall to ruins."

Catalina fell quiet and it was obvious there was more to her worries than she was letting on.

"I'm not certain if we can help you," Elizabeth stated as Catalina drew to a close.

"I do not ask your people to involve themselves in this matter, but I do ask for your help. I need to step away from the Lorne home world to gather myself. It is hard to maintain a clear perception when I constantly feel the need to look over my shoulder. I also fear that with the growing deterioration of my father's health, those moving against me may resort to desperate plans. While I am here I hope to stay in contact with the Lorne military to advise them on any situations that they may encounter. You have my word that I will keep you informed on the related events that occur. If at any time you feel that the danger posed is too great, I will return home. While here I offer you my Wraith knowledge and my aide in matters which you may require assistance."

"I must say I feel greatly for your situation, but such a decision can not be made hastily," Elizabeth replied edging on the side of caution.

"I would not expect it to be. In your position it would be unwise to so willingly permit me entrance."

"Thank you for your understanding. I would like time to discuss this with my personnel."

Catalina merely nodded her head.


	12. Chapter 12

**Stargate: Atlantis- Collision Theory**

Chapter 12

_"Some things are so unexpected that no one is prepared for them." -Leo Rosten_

As Elizabeth stood watching the Lorne Commander disappear through the stargate she flagged Colonel Sheppard's attention.

"So?" Colonel Sheppard asked as he walked into Doctor Weir's office looking around for a moment before he took a seat.

"Well..." she stated as she proceeded to inform him of Catalina's terms.

"And you didn't agree to it?" Sheppard finally asked as she drew to a close.

"What makes you say that?" she asked with a raised brow.

"Well...she left."

"Truthfully I needed an unspecified amount of time to think this over," she looked around the room for a moment, "The one thing I can say though is that it most certainly would be in the best interest of the base to obtain whatever information these people may have. I've kept Atlantis on alert since we made contact with the Wraith. It would be reassuring to know with certainty if their threat was real or false."

"So then you are going to agree?"

"I believe so. As long as she is present I was security tightened," she paused before quickly adding, "And keep this decision contained for as long as possible. I want to be the first to inform Command of the situation."

"You've got it," he stated as he stood from the chair.

"Oh and one other thing can you tell control to send a message to the Lorne? But I don't want us to seem desperate...tell them to wait an hour and then they can inform the Commander that I have accepted her terms."

With a nod of his head Colonel Sheppard left the room.

XXX

In her uncertain timeframe Catalina elected to walk through the military facility. Tarsi, one of the handful of Lorne soldiers she was better acquainted with, suddenly emerged from a nearby room. His young face appeared tired as his blue eyes hung weary. She recognized what prompted it as he donned plain tan linen dress indicating that he'd just returned. Ruffling his sandy blonde hair he shut the door. Catalina smiled to greet him as she approached. Immediately Tarsi straightened his demeanor, acknowledging her presence.

"Any information from the H project?" she quietly asked as he fell in step with her down the hall.

"No...why?" he replied with a raised brow.

"Any that pertains to the Earth people?" she rephrased.

"No, nothing new at least."

Suddenly from behind a voice emanated.

"Commander Delacroix, we've received a message from the Earth people."

Stopping in her tracks she turned.

"Thank you. I will be there shortly," she answered, prompting the messenger to walk away.

Tarsi moved beside her again.

"Something planned?" he asked.

"A visit," she simply stated, not wishing to delve into too many details, "Will you send a messenger to inform my father of my leaving?"

"People will want to know where you have gone. We cannot tell them the truth."

Catalina stared at him plainly, "Then lie."

XXX

The messenger walked into the throne room. His heavy footfalls fell loudly on the floor, echoing in the massive chamber. He had known without entering that the Chancellor would be seated at the gathering area off to the side. As he neared it he noted a second presence, that of Vice Quincy Scott, who drew quickly silent at his approach. With a courtesy bow to both he proceeded with his message.

"Your daughter's duties as the official welcome delegate have taken her away from home for a time..."

"With the Earth people?" the Chancellor suddenly interrupted.

"Yes."

"You were right..." Vice Quincy Scott slowly stated as he glanced to Chancellor Delacroix.

With a simple nod the guard parted from them to return to his station. Before he ventured from hearing distance he caught a hint of the conversation.

"I suggest we act immediately then..."

"Yes...before she ventures too far down this path."

XXX

Doctor Weir had called for a security team in the gate room as she prepared for their Lorne visitor. As she stared at the woman who had just emerged from the stargate she took in a deep breath. She hoped her move would pay off because she knew, after sending her report to Stargate Command, there was going to be a slew of unhappy people. Luckily it wasn't the first decision, or the last, that wouldn't go over well with the higher ups. Then again most of them were stuck behind the comforts of a desk.

"Welcome back. If you don't mind I'd like to return to my office so that we could speak privately," she said as Catalina approached them.

With a nod of her head Catalina responded and they both started up the stairs. Once in her office she closed the door and offered the Commander a seat, but the woman resigned to stand.

"More than anything I would like information on the Wraith colony that contacted both of our people," Doctor Weir came directly to the point as she waited for a response.

"The Wraith that you speak of are known to us as the T42 colony. They have been outcasts among Wraith society for some time. The other colonies, on most occasions, ignore them. The Queen of T42 has been searching for a means to return into favor. She wants her colony to regain the power it once held."

With a paused Commander Delacroix's eyes narrowed.

"I do admit though," she began again, "They're attacking of the S4 colony was an uncommon occurrence. The act would only worsen their stance within the Wraith hierarchy. I can see no reasonable explanation for their actions."

That statement drove Doctor Weir to wonder what the Wraith's real motives were. The certainty that she'd hoped for seemed further away. Suddenly the gate activating drew her attention. Standing immediately she moved to the control room.

"Who is it?" she asked looking to the station.

"The Lorne..." the personnel member replied.

Slowly Elizabeth's eyes turned to Catalina who had followed her. She was taken aback because the shock that she felt with this news was apparent on the Commander's face. The women hadn't been expecting this either. That had Elizabeth slightly worried.


	13. Chapter 13

**Stargate: Atlantis- Collision Theory**

Chapter 13

_"Order is never observed; it is disorder that attracts attention because it is awkward and intrusive." -Eliphas Levi_

"I'm sorry for this trouble," Catalina said to Elizabeth, who merely smiled.

"Think nothing of it. I agreed to your terms, which inevitably included a range of inconveniences," she replied with raised brow, "Though I did not expect one so soon."

"Yeah, besides...nothing much has been happening around here," Colonel Sheppard added with a grin as he came down the stairs, "Came as soon as I heard. So who are we expecting this time?"

"I think it may be something similar to a chaperone party..." Doctor Weir whispered.

"Ah...wait what?" he injected before the stargate activated.

With a quizzical brow Colonel Sheppard turned his attention to the coming portal. A group of two men entered, immediately one was identified as Vice Quincy Scott. His eyes locked with Catalina's immediately. Colonel Sheppard shifted uncomfortably. Of all the people, it just had to be him. As Sheppard's eyes drifted to the next man he scratched his head. The second man before them was overly dressed and overly primped. He donned purple attire with high white socks and a round hat that covered a bowl haircut. Colonel Sheppard struggled not to laugh. It would have been highly inappropriate. Nearby Catalina let out a barely audible growl of frustration as her stance grew rigid. Her tension transferred to him as he eyed the group.

"May I present Fredrick Rampart," Vice Scott beamed as he motioned to the unfamiliar man.

Just as the words parted from Vice Scotts lips the man jerked forward, faster than he should have. Cautious of these people, especially Vice Scott, Colonel Sheppard reacted as his years of experience had trained him to.

"Hey, hey," Colonel Sheppard said as he moved to block his sudden approach, "Calm down buddy."

Catalina's eyes widened and she gestured for Colonel Sheppard to move aside.

"So your father's suspicions were correct..." Vice Scott's voice boomed and she let out a forced laugh.

"Will you excuse us?" Catalina stated with a bow as she looked from Doctor Weir to Colonel Sheppard, "Can we speak...please?"

"What?" Colonel Sheppard said as he looked around confused and then glanced to Elizabeth with a shrug.

As the small group quickly disappeared into Doctor Weir's office Catalina turned around, obviously dismayed. Elizabeth and Colonel Sheppard passed a look between them, expressing a hint of worry from either side.

"I should have known this was going to happen. I am sorry...my request has placed you in an unintentional situation. I worry because you blocked his advance...you blocked it..." she repeated as she looked to Colonel Sheppard.

"Yeah...so. I have to exercise caution around people we're unfamiliar with. Besides, it's not like I shot the guy or anything," he replied.

"No, you blocked his advance...which is taken in our culture to mean one of two things," Catalina added.

"What exactly has Colonel Sheppard done?" Doctor Weir questioned.

"Hey, I did nothing wrong. You're all acting like I hurt the guy..."

"He has either challenged his honor or presented a declaration of claim..." Catalina interrupted as she let her voice trail off.

"Never mind...this is sounding bad..." Colonel Sheppard remarked.

"I'm sorry we're not fluent in your people's culture so you're going to have to be more specific, what does this mean? And more importantly how can Colonel Sheppard fix it?"

"Me? You know this could be a group effort," Colonel Sheppard injected.

Ignoring his further remarks Catalina delivered the bad news, "Well, challenging his honor would prompt a duel of sorts. Colonel Sheppard gestured that he was somehow unworthy and so he must prove his worth," Catalina fell silent before continuing, "I do not think I need to stress this, but Colonel Sheppard should not encourage such an event. Your technology, while adequate, is not equal to our own."

"And the second one?" Doctor Weir asked as concern spread across her face.

She was apparently registering the severity of the situation. Colonel Sheppard was still making random remarks in the background, though he was growing more silent as Catalina filled them in on the problem.

"Well the second one..." Catalina took in a deep breath, "...means that I have been claimed..."

"Claimed?" Elizabeth echoed.

"Pursued...courted..."

"Oh...oh..." Elizabeth's voice grew deeper registering Catalina's meaning, "Colonel Sheppard has implied a relationship."

With her words Sheppard almost dropped an object he was toying with on Elizabeth's desk.

"Whoa, whoa..." he said raising his hands in front of him, "Can't I just apologize to the sensitive...badly dressed man, I think that would be a good option c."

"John...this is serious," Elizabeth said with concern.

"Gee...don't you think I know that?" he replied, his shoulders dropping slightly, "So what are we going to do about it?"

"We aren't going to do anything," Elizabeth quickly stated, putting an emphasis on we.

"You know I should go talk to Vice Quincy Scott. Speaking with him might resolve this or at least give me a better idea about how Colonel Sheppard should proceed," Catalina interjected.

"That's a good idea, if you think it won't worsen the situation. Colonel Sheppard and I are going to discuss his options further."

As Catalina headed for the door Colonel Sheppard got in one last remark, "Push for plan c."

Turning he was suddenly met with Doctor Weir's intense stare. He grimaced slightly wishing the Lorne guests had really intended to be hostile...that would have been so much easier to deal with.

"You know they really should make manuals for meeting new cultures, it'd save a lot of time and trouble..." Sheppard remarked as he stared out the office window as Catalina joined the guarded guests below.

"That would prove helpful, but would your read your copy before or after 'War & Peace?'" Elizabeth laughed.

"Ah...never mind," he quickly stated as he turned back to her, "So what are we going to do about my little situation?"

"Well one thing is obvious," she said as she watched Catalina walk over to speak to Vice Scott, "These people are extremely advanced and you, more than I, have seen their weapon capabilities in action. That makes the possibility of battling one of them a truly dangerous notion."

"Oh...I was hoping for something a bit more insightful, maybe a deeper look at plan c."

"John..." she'd said his name again and that wasn't a good sign. It meant she was genuinely concerned for his well being.

"I know...plan b."

XXX

Catalina immediately walked up to Vice Scott, unsurprised by his mocking face.

"You really should be more careful with your displays," Vice Scott boomed as he stared her down.

"My honor has been questioned by that...that...man. I demand a duel. I cannot stand in the face of such ignorance..." the suitor rambled on.

Catalina passed him a dangerous glare and the man drew silent, stepping back from the conversation.

"I don't know why my father has done this, but I'm apt to think it was your doing," she whispered.

"I seriously beg to differ," Vise Scott interrupted, "Your father was the one that picked up on your secretive displays while in his presence. You've only yourself to blame after encouraging it further by fabricating a reason to visit his world. Though I may have given him a...suggestion...for his problem..."

"I demand recourse!" the suitor chimed in.

Catalina had to bite her tongue to keep from snapping at him. That response would have been extremely out of character and this situation was already bad enough. The silent displays that had been passed to urge Colonel Sheppard to keep her secret safe had been misread. She was uncertain how to proceed.

"Do not worry he has done nothing to offend me...because it is not me that was offended," slowly Vice Scott looked over to the ridiculous man beside him, "I therefore leave the decision in your hands."

"Thank you," the suitor replied with a bow, "I demand his life. Satisfaction will only be met with a duel."

Eyes wide and anger boiling, Catalina suddenly blurted out the first thing that came to mind.

"You can't...he has in fact initiated a courtship."

She suddenly stood very still as the eyes of Vice Scott traced to her, unblinking. She regretted the words the moment they had parted from her mouth.

"He's done what?" Vice Scott asked as his lips curled into a smile, "Oh...then I shall inform everyone on your returning to Lorne. Your father will be most eager to meet the man about to gain his throne..."

Rigid, Catalina's eyes locked with his. This turn of events was leading her down a path she could not foresee. To make it worse she'd dragged others into her escalating mountain of problems. That realization had her worried.


	14. Chapter 14

**Stargate: Atlantis- Collision Theory**

Chapter 14

_"The true adventurer goes forth aimless and uncalculating to meet and greet unknown fate." -O. Henry_

Elizabeth stood in her office eyeing her guests below. She'd told Colonel Sheppard to prepare for an off world trip, making a few recommendations about how he should approach the situation. She wasn't sure how many of them he'd take to heart because he'd lapsed into his humorous mood, a sure sign that he was uncomfortable. Crossing her arms she mulled through the thoughts in her head. At the moment, she had quite a bit on her mind. Suddenly she heard the door open and as she turned, Colonel Caldwell edged near her desk.

"Word has spread that you've come to an 'agreement' with the Lorne..." he cautiously stated as Doctor Weir remained silent, "Now Colonel Sheppard has been dragged into some kind of 'understanding' with the Lorne Commander..."

"Well, news certainly spreads fast..." Doctor Weir finally commented.

"I think we should cut ties with these people, at least distance ourselves. We need to focus on the situation with the Wraith."

Elizabeth was frustrated by his insinuations that her attention had ever been taken away from that matter.

"Colonel Caldwell, while I can understand your concern, I think our gain has outweighed our inconvenience."

"The Commander shared information with you?"

"It 'was' a condition of the agreement..." Doctor Weir firmly stated.

Colonel Caldwell stood quietly waiting for more.

"The little information that Commander Delacroix was able to share with me was rather alarming..."

"The location of Atlantis has been compromised?"

"I can't say with certainty, but I'm now more inclined to agree with Colonel Sheppard, that they do not have our location," she slowly turned back to glance down at the gate, "From what the Commander has indicated the Wraith colony is detached from the collective Wraith society..."

Colonel Caldwell took a seat as she explained the latest information.

XXX

John Sheppard moved in long strides down the hall towards his quarters. He was growing fidgety as he walked and Rodney's presence really wasn't helping matters. Stuffing his hands into his pockets he let out a sigh.

"Why can't stuff like that happen to me?" McKay chimed after he'd been filled in on the day's events.

"And you'd want this to happen to you why?" John inquired.

"You get to go off world to some grand gathering on a distant planet and pretend to be involved with a beautiful woman, because you know scary or not she's h..."

"Standing right behind you," John interrupted with a smirk.

Rodney spun around in a panic only to find no one there.

"Haha...very funny," he noted with a grimace, "You mock me because I'm right. You get a vacation and the rest of us have to stay here."

"Yeah well, I was thinking more about the irate father and the suitor, both of which are going to want me dead, but I guess you're view may be more important."

"Oh...well you didn't mention that part..."

"It was kind of implied Rodney."

XXX

Major Lorne stood nervously by the door to Colonel Sheppard's room. He'd gone from pacing to leaning against the wall, but the lack of movement failed to distract him so he started up again. A few of the personnel had passed him quizzical glances as he marched back and forth off to one side of the corridor.

To his relief he noticed Colonel Sheppard finally approaching with Rodney in tow. Too far to catch their conversation, he hadn't been alerted to their goodbye as Rodney took off down another hall.

"Colonel Sheppard," he suddenly stated as he walked up to his commanding officer.

"Major Lorne?" he replied with a raised brow, "What can I do for you?"

"Well sir, news is spreading that you're making a trip back to Lorne..."

"Under less than ideal circumstances...Yes."

"I've heard that as well..."

"Well...that's just great," Sheppard mumbled before he forced a smile, "So why are you interested in my travel plans?"

Major Lorne paused in his response, eventually forcing his eyes up to meet Colonel Sheppard, "I was hoping to return with you."

Sheppard pursed his lips, "I see..."

"If you feel my presence would only worsen your situation, I will retract my request."

"What is the reason behind your request?" Colonel Sheppard asked, apparently he was not quick to say no.

For a moment Major Lorne thought to claim personal matters, but he was close enough to Colonel Sheppard to feel comfortable presenting him with the truth.

"I would like to investigate the claims put forth by the Lorne people regarding my ancestry..." Major Lorne trailed off.

Sheppard eyed him for a moment.

"I see no problem with that," he finally answered.

With a shrug Sheppard entered his quarters and disappeared behind the closing door.

Major Lorne stood uncertain about what to do. He honestly hadn't been expecting Colonel Sheppard to agree. Looking around briefly he finally took off down the corridor.

XXX

"Are you sure you're prepared to do this?" Elizabeth said as she walked down the stairs to the gate platform after Colonel Sheppard had finally .

"Oh...so now I get a choice?" John stated with a sarcastic scowl.

"No...not really," she replied with a shrug, "I just wanted to see if you've thought of any clever ways to get out of this situation."

"Right...I figured I'd just play it by ear."

"You know John...this is not one of those things that's just going to fix itself."

"I know, but I'm not going to stop it if it tries to."

"Are you sure there is no possible way and/or reason you can think of to make it so that I could come along?" Rodney called as he hurried down the stairs to join them.

"I think your presence would make, an already strained situation, worse," Catalina replied as she waited near the stargate.

"Yeah...what she said," John added with a smirk as he glanced up at Rodney.

"Hey wait a second. Why does he get to go?" Rodney suddenly commented as Major Lorne approached wearing surprisingly casual attire.

"Catching up on the old family tree..." John replied.

"Please don't say that. I'm trying to prove this is all just a misunderstanding..." slowly he turned to Catalina, "No offense."

"Besides Rodney, I already feel awkward enough going in there without a weapon," John added as he scratched the side of his head, "And since when has it ever been ok to go off world without a weapon?"

"Never..." Elizabeth stated, "But as surprising as it may seem, we have apparently found an exception."

"Funny how we always manage to find those..." he mumbled as he disappeared through the gate after Major Lorne and Catalina.


	15. Chapter 15

**Stargate: Atlantis- Collision Theory**

Chapter 15

_"All journeys have secret destinations of which the traveler is unaware." -Martin Buber_

Commander Delacroix, Major Lorne, and Colonel Sheppard emerged through the stargate a few seconds behind Vice Quincy Scott and Barney...That wasn't his name, but given his solid purple ensemble, Colonel Sheppard deemed it a fitting nickname.

In the vicinity of the stargate stood a collection of guards, which made Colonel Sheppard even more uncomfortable without his weapon as he stared at theirs. He knew that walking into the present situation armed would be bad, but he'd found that being unarmed was usually worse. He dearly hoped to be proven wrong.

"We're to escort you all to Chancellor Delacroix," one of the armed men stated.

Colonel Sheppard grimaced.

"All of use will accompany you," Catalina responded, "But if you will kindly take Major Lorne to the Archives, he wishes to look up information on his family."

"Why does everyone keep saying that? I don't even know for sure if it is him..." Major Lorne quietly remarked to Sheppard.

"I do not think that is wise," Vice Scott seethed as he turned to look at them.

"He will not be unattended," Catalina stated with a smile.

"Yes, Co...Catalina," the guard suddenly responded with an abrupt bow.

Colonel Sheppard smirked. He was glad to see that he wasn't the only one stumbling over her two identities. Vice Scott eyed him dangerously, prompting his smile to fade.

Slowly the man walked up to Major Lorne, "Please come with me."

Major Lorne slowly glanced over at Colonel Sheppard.

"If you're fine on your own, I'm fine that you're on your own," Sheppard finally stated, but then raised a brow. The statement had come out a bit confusing...

"Yes, sir. Thank you sir," Major Lorne said with a smile, apparently understanding what he'd meant, as he turned to follow the guard to the Lorne archives.

As they left Vice Quincy Scott forced a smile, "Well, we should make this introduction swiftly..."

With that everyone headed for the familiar path towards the location of the Chancellor. Colonel Sheppard shoved his hands into his pockets.

"Guess it's time to meet daddy Delacroix..." Colonel Sheppard mumbled as he eventually fell in step with the rest of the group.

XXX

"Maybe I shouldn't have said anything. It's just we were having lunch and it was really quite, like awkward quite, so it just slipped out," Rodney tried to explain, "I thought it would turn into an interesting conversation, not a scolding..."

More than anything he was frustrated that his side project had been exposed. He had been hoping to conduct it in private, especially since he was doing it over his free time.

"Rodney, I just think what you've done is extremely unwise..." Teyla remarked as she stood next to him by the computer console.

"Yet here you are, wanting to look at it too," McKay claimed with a smirk.

"I did not suggest that I was not interested I merely stated that your actions were unwise," Teyla reaffirmed.

Rodney let out a sigh and gave up arguing. As the screen lit up with a slew of data he quickly glanced over some of it before he paused. Some of the information seemed startlingly familiar. Then it donned on him why.

"That can't be..." he mumbled.

"What is it?" Teyla asked trying to read over McKay's shoulder.

"Doctor Weir...I really think I have something you're going to want to take a look at..." Rodney suddenly said over the communications network.

XXX

The walk to the throne room seemed faster than Colonel Sheppard had remembered and along the way they had been fortunate enough to loose Barney. There were a few people Colonel Sheppard never wanted to see again...he was one of them, granted that was solely based on his distasteful ensemble...

Now standing idly in the group near the seating area Colonel Sheppard watched on with everyone else as the Chancellor turned. The old man wasn't looking too well with a sickly pale tint to his skin. He had a small cloth in his frail fingers, which he momentarily coughed into before the silence was finally broken.

"It seems you were correct Chancellor," Vice Scott spoke first, "The secrecy you picked up on was indeed a guise to cover a hidden union."

Colonel Sheppard stood wide-eyed.

"Good old plan b," he whispered to Catalina, "You sure you couldn't have pushed harder for plan c?"

Before she could reply Chancellor Delacroix came up to him and stared at him with tired eyes. Colonel Sheppard tried to smile.

"Great to see you again," Sheppard suddenly stated, uncertain how else to react.

"What are your intentions towards my daughter?" the man went right for the jugular.

Colonel Sheppard let out an awkward laugh as he scratched the side of his head. Suddenly the Chancellor moved on and abruptly leaned towards Catalina.

"He's a soldier," he quietly stated, "You can't be smitten with a soldier."

Colonel Sheppard raised a brow. The man had absolutely no knowledge of his daughter. Apparently dysfunctional families were in every galaxy...

XXX

Major Lorne walked behind the guard staring curiously about as he followed the man through a long hall, which ended in a tiny room. He had been surprised by the fact that he'd never left the compound that housed the stargate.

He frowned slightly when he realized he was standing in an all white room. Staring around, he noticed a woman sitting at a wooden desk. His eyes slowly transferred to the guard. This really had to be a joke.

"She'll help you find the information that you are looking for," the man stated as he left the room.

"Ah...thank you..." Major Lorne called.

Suddenly a loud screeching rang out as the woman pushed her wooden chair back to stand. She was wearing a long tan dress with her brown hair pulled partially back. Everything about her seemed completely opposite the sterile white room she was housed in.

"Hello...welcome to the Lorne Archives," she walked forward motioning for him to take her seat, "What is it that you are looking for?"

Hesitantly he moved to sit down.

"I was told I could see some information on my grandfather, Octavus Lorne," he slowly replied.

"Do you have any more to go on?" she asked.

Major Lorne thought for a moment, trying to recall his original name, "Or Silas Neville..."

With a smile she nodded her head, "Yes, that's a name I am aware of. I will be back."

Quickly stepping from the room she disappeared behind a door to Major Lorne's rear. He started to look around the space again, but became eerily uncomfortable. Trying his hand at distraction he began to hum as he strummed his fingers along the wooden table. Hopefully her task wouldn't take long.

XXX

"Rodney...why have you asked me here?" Elizabeth inquired as she walked into the room, prompting Rodney and Teyla to turn from the computer.

"Oh...Doctor Weir...I really think you should take a look at this," he replied.

"Yes, you've already stressed that point. What is it?" she said as she approached the terminal.

As the screen came into view she paused.

"Rodney, what did you?"

"What? I didn't do anything..." he all too quickly remarked back.

"Rodney..."

"He had the computer run a full scan on the Lorne Commander when she arrived on Atlantis," Teyla suddenly stated.

"Tattle-tail..." Rodney remarked.

"What?" Teyla asked with a confused expression.

"You did what?" Doctor Weir exclaimed.

"I wanted to examine the 'bracelets' everyone keeps talking about," Rodney complained, "I said my curiosity was peeked, but it was never quenched...I didn't even get to see one when I returned with Colonel Sheppard to Lorne."

"So you scanned the Commander, without her permission, to look at technology, which they may not want to share with us," Doctor Weir frustratingly stated.

"Well, if you put it like that it sounds bad."

Doctor Weir let out a sigh as she looked at them. Teyla responded with a shrug.

"I want this information deleted immediately," Doctor Weir finally ordered.

"But don't you even want to hear what I found?"

"Fine, but only because you're going to tell me regardless of my answer."

"It bears a striking similarity to Ancient technology..."

"Given it's sophistication I would agree with you," Elizabeth stated during his pause as she moved to leave the room.

"No...I don't think you understand me...I think it 'is' Ancient technology," Rodney concluded as he hesitantly pressed delete on the scanned data.

"Rodney wait..." Doctor Weir suddenly exclaimed as the screen went blank.

"What? You said delete it," Rodney frustratingly exclaimed.


	16. Chapter 16

**Stargate: Atlantis- Collision Theory**

Chapter 16

_"There are many victories worse than a defeat." -George Eliot_

For a moment everyone stood awkwardly silent in the throne room. Colonel Sheppard shifted uncomfortably and quickly forced a smile when the Chancellor's attention returned to him. He wasn't sure how to react; the man had insulted him after all. The old man gradually shuffled forward, face harsh and unwavering.

"You have my blessing," he suddenly stated as he brought Colonel Sheppard into a hug.

"What?" Sheppard, Catalina and Vice Quincy Scott declared as the Chancellor pulled back.

"The throne will pass on to an honorable and knowledged man..." he stated as he coughed into the handkerchief, "Now we must introduce him to the people. A festival has already been prepared and is awaiting its hosts."

With that he began towards the door, Vice Scott quickly moved to follow. Colonel Sheppard stood by Catalina as they both remained still.

"This is not wise..." Vice Scott declared before he drifted from hearing range.

Eventually Catalina moved to follow the two men and Colonel Sheppard went with her. They traveled through the long hall and exited the palace.

"So about that plan..." John quietly began as they wandered through the streets, "Any day now would be great."

"I thought he would disapprove..." Commander Delacroix whispered as her eyes traced the crowd gathered in a city courtyard that they eventually came upon.

"That was your plan," he remarked back with a stern expression.

"Yes, he disapproves...I agree...I politely refuse to continue the courtship..."

"Oh...I kinda like that plan..." he amended with a disappointed drop in his shoulders.

Apparently nothing about this situation was going to be easy.

XXX

Major Lorne sat in the little white room at a tiny wooden table in an uncomfortable chair staring at an expanse of nothing. He'd decided in his time alone that this had been the worst decision ever, though the strange atmosphere was probably impeding his judgment. Suddenly the eerie sound of the door opening echoed out from behind him.

"Oh...thank God..." he mumbled to himself as the woman walked into view with a small stack of books.

She placed them with an exhausted sigh on the table. They hit with a loud thud, which rang out in the empty room.

"These books contain the most information on your subject," she stated with a smile as she walked over and stood in one of the corners of the room watching him.

He looked at her for a moment, waiting for her to go, but when she failed to he tried his best to ignore her. Eyes fixated down he pulled one of the books towards him. On the cover in neat letters were the words Silas Neville.

"Guess I should start with this one..." he stated as he began to flip through the pages.

Slowly he came to a stop, frozen by his discovery.

"Ah...you have got to be kidding me..." he grimaced as he stared at a frighteningly similar drawing of his grandpa, Octavus Lorne.

As he looked at it he realized how much he'd made the trip to prove the information wrong. He quickly shut the book and forced himself to swallow. It being proven right hadn't been an option in his mind. Taking a deep breath he grabbed another book and started to look through it. Slowly he came to a stop with a raised brow. As he scanned over the page he suddenly closed it, leaving one of his fingers in to mark the spot.

"Excuse me..." he called to the woman standing in the corner.

"Yes?" she asked gradually stepping forward.

"You said that there were some other books, which contained information on Silas Neville?"

"Yes, but it is just a mention..."

"I'd like to see them anyway, if you don't mind."

She stood for a moment, uncertain. Taking a breath she finally nodded her head.

"Okay, I will be back shortly," she stated as she disappeared from the room again.

Major Lorne remained completely still as his eyes traced over his surroundings. Certain she had gone he opened the book and started to stare at the bookmarked pages. He couldn't believe what he was reading. Suddenly he realized that others might not either. With a sharp intake of breath he quickly reached forward and tore the pages out. Slipping them very cautiously into his jacket he closed the book and calmly sat in wait.

XXX

From a darkened corner of a nearby building he watched, eyes fixated with a sinister intensity on the Commander. She stood idly among company, but she was well enough exposed to go through with the job.

"Today we come together to celebrate the joyous occasion of a male heir..." the Chancellor began as the crowd cheered, "Today I present to you..."

Suddenly the Chancellor glanced back at the unknown man amongst them.

"Oh...ah...Colonel John Sheppard..." he quickly stated as he rubbed the side of his head.

"Colonel John Sheppard!" the Chancellor yelled as the crowd subtly clapped.

The Chancellor stared at him expectantly but he failed to move. The man was suddenly pushed forward by the Commander and standing at the head of the spectacle he slowly waved.

"Thank you...I'm speechless..." he stated with a smiled as he quickly faded back into the group with the Commander.

Watching the scene unfold he slowly reached underneath his brown jacket his fingers lacing over a weapon. Barely pulling it from his attire he trained it on his unsuspecting target.

Suddenly overhead a strange sound emanated from a small ship passing above. The man eyed it for a moment before his eyes grew wide. A Wraith ship. He had never actually seen one, but in the pictures and stories he'd gathered their appearance. In the panic he grimaced, the chance had been lost. People surged all around frightened by the impending threat. Sliding the weapon back into hiding he slipped away into the shadowy depths of the alley and vanished from the party. He didn't look forward to reporting his failure.

XXX

"A Wraith from the T42 colony has breached our perimeter," an approaching guard whispered as he took a stance by Catalina's side.

"I can see that..." she replied turning her attention to him, "How did it happen?"

"I'm afraid the ship is heading back this way."

"This is unacceptable," she hissed, trying very hard to keep her voice low.

"The ships should have been stopped, but patrol was changing shifts," he said softly.

Without further explanation the Wraith ship came back into view. Colonel Sheppard suddenly felt unbelievably unprepared as he reached for his nonexistent firearm.

"Why is no one doing anything?" Catalina suddenly stated as everyone stood staring up at the ship.

Pulling the side arm from one of her guards Catalina steadied the weapon on the oncoming ship. Amid the panic she took aim and opened fire. The first sent the hull into disarray as sparks flamed from the impact. As the ship exploded she quickly looked over at her nearby guard. A shocked expression read on her face, but it immediately faded.

"Catch," she called as she tossed the weapon at him.

He fumbled slightly with it before finally forging his grip. Suddenly looking up he was greeted with the crowd of people that had now turned around to see who had fired the lucky shot. Dawning a fake expression of gratitude Catalina made her way towards him.

"Wonderful aim," she beamed as she patted him on the back.

Holding the weapon he looked awkwardly around.

"Our savior!" the Chancellor called as the crowd began to clap.

"You have saved us all," Catalina began as she kissed his cheeks and quickly walked by him.

"I hate it when you do things like this," he mumbled as she passed.

"I know, but somehow you always find a way to enjoy the party's they throw in thanks for you afterward."

Rolling his eyes the guard was suddenly immersed in the overjoyed crowd as men stepped forward to offer him a handshake and woman swooned in his presence.

"Maybe you should have handed it off to me..." John said as he walked up beside Catalina, "I could've used the recognition. I think everyone here, besides your father, secretly hates me..."

"I suppose...though I think you'd rather have done it yourself."

"That's true," he replied with a raised brow and a nod, "Nice shot though..."

"I would agree had I not missed..." she stated as she pushed her way through the scourge of people.

Colonel Sheppard stood for a moment watching her walk away.

"Wait, what?" he exclaimed as her statement sank in.


End file.
